Portable type fastener driving tools can be classified as nail driving devices, pin driving devices (or tack driving devices) and staple driving devices and the like on the basis of the type of fastener which is being driven. On the other hand, they can be classified as devices using compressed air, the pressure of combustion, the brisance of gunpowder and electricity and the like on the basis of the driving source.
In any case, fastener driving tools are provided with rods which are used for driving and continuous driving is permitted by supplying the fasteners one by one to the front of the rod.
A great many fasteners which are used in fastener driving tools are connected by connecting materials. The fastener connecting bodies are housed in a magazine and the fasteners are supplied one by one to the front of the rod by feeding them in one pitch increments inside the magazine.
There is a type of fastener connecting body which can be wound in a coil (rolled). These are connected so that they are parallel to one another by using a connecting material which is made of a material which can alter its shape such as resinous tape and narrow wire (such as metal wiring) so that these are often used for nails. These fastener connecting bodies which are wound to a coiled shape are advantageous in that they can be housed in a large quantity in a drum-shape magazine. Thus, the driving tools which can be used with coiled nail connecting bodies are known as “coil nailers”.
Usually coil nailers are “Air tools” almost without exception which use compressed air as a drive source. On a coil nailer, a feed device must be disposed which is provided with a movable feed member which feeds the nail connecting bodies to the front of the rod. This is done because the compressed air can be used as a source of motive power with the feed device. Thus, the prior art nail feed device in coil nailers was configured so that it used compressed air to drive a small piston and a feed pawl is moved reciprocally by virtue of the piston to feed nails, as disclosed in Japanese Publication of Utility Model Application H5-72380, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,551.
There were problems with the structure which was used to feed nails (fasteners) using a reciprocating type feed pawl such as the feed device in the prior art coil nailers in that the movement of the members was complex so that oftentimes the feed process was not smooth and breakdowns readily occurred.
The reason of the prior art feed pawl was functioned by using a piston was because compressed air was used as a motive power source for the feed device. For example, there were problems that the prior art feed device was difficult to use with driving tools such as gas combustion driving tools and explosive type driving tools which could not use compressed air.
It is an main object of the invention in the present application to improve the present conditions.